


Winter heart out

by ForTheHearts



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Older Man/Younger Woman, Teenagers, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheHearts/pseuds/ForTheHearts
Summary: “So you came for me?”Kaito smiles nodding, giving her a wink. The wink had her all flustered. Looking down at her shoes, with interest.“The snow looks lovely. Don’t you agree?”Drabble. Snow theme. Akiho is sad all of a sudden. Someone is there to comfort her, though.
Relationships: Shinomoto Akiho - Relationship, Yuna D. Kaito - Relationship





	Winter heart out

**Winter heart out!**

_ Hello. The disclaimer will always be we have no rights to Cardcaptor Sakura. We don't make profits just for writing a story either. It's free for everyone to read and enjoy themselves reading our story. Enjoy and have a good read. _

* * *

It was a another crazy day in Tomoeda City. A pile of snow falls unsuspectedly. The schools were cancelled for the afternoon. All the small children were happy about that, of course. For a young girl, Akiho since moving to the small city she was happy to see snow.

“Does it snow that often?” She asked her friends.

Sakura smiles while chuckling at her amused friend. She didn’t realize the transfer student hadn’t experienced snow before. Tomoyo snaps a smiling picture of her friend amazed by the falling snow.

“It comes down sometimes. But it doesn’t pile up like it’s supposed too though.” Tomoyo tells her.

The girls grabs for their school bags. Heading out of the building before the falling snow worsened. While walking out a cold chill blew on their faces. Sakura wanted to just go home and be under her covers. No luck for them as they weren’t bundled up appropriately. It was little weird when Sakura whispers to Tomoyo.

“It can’t be a card. I haven’t thought of anything related to snow though.”

All Tomoyo could say back was for them to discuss it with Kero soon as they got back home. In agreement, Sakura apologizes to Akiho.

“I’m sorry! We’ll be going ahead.” They bowed running out of sight.

Akiho watching them go saddened her. She wanted to build a snowman or play in the snow with them. Her eyes a little watery seeing children around playing on the piling up of the snow.

It had piles up real quick after they left the school. Not concerning herself with it, she goes straight home.

“I’m so lonely.” she tells no one.

In the shadows on top of a tree, someone was watching her. Stalking her in slow movements not to be seen or caught by anyone he freezes time. Jumping off the tree standing behind the crying girl.

“I’m here. You’re not alone, Akiho.” He whispered in her ears.

Staring closely at the frozen girl he turned back time. In few minutes he stops the watch leading back to where Sakura and Tomoyo left her alone. Tapping her shoulders soon as they were out of sight. 

“Don’t say that!”

A familiar voice startles her. She turns around seeing her smiling caretaker, and crush. He chuckles wiping her tears.

“Why are you?” 

“I heard the school was closing because of the falling snow.”

“So you came for me?”

Kaito smiles nodding, giving her a wink. The wink had her all flustered. Looking down at her shoes, with interest.

“The snow looks lovely. Don’t you agree?”

“Ah! Yes it does. I wanted to play in it.”

Her cute childlike dreamy eyes and demeanor made him give the girl her wish. Keeping to himself what he has done with the weather, he enlightened her.

“Well let’s build a snowman.”

The young girl quickly jumped in his arms. Careful she doesn’t trip over her own shoes,he held her balance. Liking the idea they began building one. 

Taking pictures of a snowman and snow women, Akiho was happy. She glances a few times at Kaito. He had made her wish come true. Her heart beating throughout it all. 

“I’ve made a few snowballs too.” He flung a few realizing the girl was in a daze.

Keeping a smile he flung one last snowball before pulling her onto the snow covered ground. Laying in the open area with no one in sight he leans close to the smiling girl.

“You’re ready for more?”

“Um yes. But I want to thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

The young girl sits up looking at him. Leaning close she kisses his cheeks. It wasn’t unexpected as he knew she had feelings for him. No way he could return it though.

Looking at his watch again playing with few of the dials. Muttering an apology for what he’s about to do. He freezes her one last time.

“Your feelings can’t be interfering with my plans. Akiho. I’m sorry sweetheart.”  He pecks her lips returning it warmly.

After few minutes, he unfroze her. To when he threw a few snowballs.  “You’re having fun?”

“Yes. Thank you for suggesting this.”

“Not a problem. We should get going though.” he looks up the sky, “I hear it will be getting badder this evening.”

Akiho nods her head. He helped her up holding onto her arms, and school bag. He stole few glances when looking her way. Knowing what he did was wrong for Akiho, for selfish reasons. He didn’t mind making her happy even when she wouldn’t remember the next day. Or forever. 

“How was the snow?”

“It’s still falling. But the snow has melted into my heart.” she looks at him, “especially since you played with me. Now that memory stays in my mind and heart.”

Kaito was happy with her answer.


End file.
